Mighty Mouse (film)/Credits
Here are the credits for Mighty Mouse (film). Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox and Paramount Pictures Presents A Ralph Bakshi Film "MIGHTY MOUSE" Starring Patrick Pinney as Mighty Mouse Maggie Roswell as Pearl Purehart Max Charles as Orphan Scrappy Jack McBrayer as Gandy Goose Jeff Bergman as Sourpuss and Morgan Freeman as The Narator Casting by Rachel Gaubler, c.s.a. Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Director of Photography David Marshall Production Designer Janelle Pransky Supervising Director Will Friedle Executive Producers Daron Nefcy John Hyde Screenplay by Tom Minton Doug Moench Jim Reardon Nate Kanfer Rich Moore Eddie Fitzgerald Based on "Mighty Mouse" by Paul Terry Produced by Gillian Carr Directed by Ralph Bakshi Closing Credits CAST Mighty Mouse, Deputy Dawg, Petey Pate - Patrick Pinney Pearl Purehart - Maggie Roswell Orphan Scrappy - Max Charles The Cow - Brian Doyle-Murray The Cow Annoucer - Mona Marshall Bat-Bat, The Witch - Charlie Adler Chester P. Chieseler - Wendell Washer Gandy Goose - Jack McBrayer Sandy Bottomfeeder - Beau Weaver Moe - Rodger Bumpass Sourpuss - Jeff Bergman The Narrator - Morgan Freeman Additional Voices Lori Alan Jim Ward Bill Farmer Terence McGovern Pamela Rowan Ellen Gerstell Jeannie Elias Lisa Raggio Janet May John Kassir Neil Ross Clive Revill Storyboard Supervisor Bob Jaques Storyboard Artists Daniel Chong Jim Smith Eddie Fitzgerald Bruce Woodside John Sparey Character Color Designers Kevin Donaghue Libby Simon Character Modelers Jeff Pidgeon Carol Holliday Layout Artists Scott Armstrong Ken Boyer Dave Concepcion Klay Hall Ron Hughart Brian Mitchell Lynne Naylor Jean Paynter Jim Smith Bruce Timm William Recinos Kathleen Castillo Animation Director Rich Moore Animators T. Daniel Hoftedt Tom Bancroft Broose Johnson Randy Haycock Joe Ekers Michael Cedeno Renato Dos Anjos Victor Chavez Christopher Cox Jeremy Fones Additional Animators Andy Arett Oliver De Guia Lesley Hur Neil Ishimine Dave Koch Jason Lopez Background Color Key Victoria Jenson Background Artists Ted Blackman Victoria Jenson Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Cuckoo's Nest Studios Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company, Marin County, California Audio Post Production EFX Systems Sound Editor Gregory Verreault Sound Mixer Sherry Klein Administraion Bussines and Legal Affaris Development Facillitles Finance, Accounting and Operations Human Resoucres & Recruiting Information Technology Marketing & Customer Products Executive in Charge of Production Tom Klein Brian A. Miller Soundtrack Available on Special thanks to THE GOVERNMENT OF ONTARIO -ONTARIO FILM AND TELEVISION TAX CREDIT and THE NOVA SCOTIA FILM INDUSTRY TAX CREDIT A Canadian-Taiwanese Co-Production Color by Financed in association with The Northern Ontario Heritage Fund Corporation Rendered with Sound Created in Dolby Atmos No. 51020 "Mighty Mouse", "Terrytoons", and all related logos, titles, and characters are trademarks of Terrytoons, Inc. A CBS Company. No Mouse, Cats, or any animals were harmed in the making of this film. Copyright © 2017 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Paramount Pictures Corporation in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. Copyright © 2017 TCF Hungary Film Rights Exploitation Limited Liability Company, Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Paramount Pictures Corporation in Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. In Loving Memory of Sam Simon Category:Credits Category:20th Century Fox Category:Paramount Pictures